Curiosity
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: This is dedicated to SadisticEyes...Yay Slash-Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

**This is for SadisticEyes- who is one of the awesomest reviews/ friends(if she'd consider me one) ever.**

**Thank you.**

**So- you know Reid is very curious…and that gets the better of him sometimes. **

**Let's add Morgan into the mix and see how that goes.**

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE SLASH SMUT!**

**R/R/E**

Reid sits in the center of Morgan's couch; an inexplicable nervousness running through his veins.

He's been in Morgan's apartment before, just…never alone.

Tonight was their movie night, like it is every other Friday night; Morgan hadn't had time to pick up the Chinese food from their usual spot- the place doesn't deliver this far out.

Reid would turn on the television, but everything feels so out of place with Morgan gone. So instead, he stares at the black screen of the television set mind buzzing with white noise.

Reid shakes his head, reaching for his coffee- he knocks it over- mug clattering to the floor as the inky black coffee spills onto the hardwood.

"Shit!" Reid hisses as he scrambles to the kitchen to get a towel to soak up the mess.

The puddle has blossomed- expanding to the edge of the couch; Reid kneels, swiping at the mess with the cloth he gets the mess up. As cleans under the couch, his fingers brush against a box.

Reid knows it's invasive of Morgan's privacy- but curiosity gets the best of him.

Reid's only human- contrary to popular belief.

And so the box; flat, crushed velvet is removed from its hiding place. The simple latch is opened and Reid's eyes go wide.

You know, you learn something new about a person every day.

His hands tremble as he fingers the contents-eyebrows arched in shock as the flavored condoms (cherry) foil wrappers crinkle under his fingertips; the flavored lubes- cherry, strawberry…Reid actually snorts at the coffee flavored one. There are soft cuffs and silk scarves- vibrating cock rings as well.

And then his breath catches at the silky black bag cinched off.

He carefully picks it up and undoes the drawstring opening.

His face heats, bright red at the battery operated vibrator in his hand… so lifelike- down to the individual veins- the enlarged head.

Reid shutters as he fingers the toy- it buzzing to life beneath his hands.

_This has been inside Morgan…_

Reid's cock twitches, hardening at the thought as a small moan escapes his lips.  
>Reid's brain practically short circuits-<p>

"Reid?"  
>Reid barely registers the drop of the take out bag. Reid turns, freezing at the sight of his possibly former best friend who stares in horror from Reid's face to the toy buzzing merrily and oblivious in his hands.<p>

"Mor-I"- Reid squeaks…eyes wide as the toy falls from his hands, buzzing even louder as it connects with the box.

There's no escaping this.

_**A/N: AWKWARD!**_

_**So…shall I leave you hanging?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

**I've been sitting on this forever.**

**r/r/e**

"Reid?" Morgan's voice croaks as his leg twitches as if he's trying to make his body move towards Reid.

"I didn't—I didn't mean to." Reid cries as he looks up in horror.

Reid shifts on his knees; penis rubbing against the rough seam of his pants.

Reid shivers, biting his lip as he stifles a small moan. Even with all of the embarrassment and shame; this erection will not be ignored.

Reid trembles as he clenches his fist against his thighs; trying to will his body to relax so that he can stand and get the hell out of Morgan's house.

"Reid- it's okay." Morgan's voice is soothing as he comes uprooted from his spot, settling down next to Reid. His hand finds its way to his shoulder; body heat seeping through Reid's clothes.

Reid shakes his head, reaching to turn off the vibrator; avoiding Morgan's eye.

Morgan's brow creases as he hears Reid's breathe hitching, blush creeping up his collar and spreading across his cheeks.

Morgan hooks his finger under Reid's chin, angling his face towards his- making Reid look at him.

"Probably not the best hindin' place for that- but that was the last place I…you know." Morgan answers matter-of-factly. "We're alright man. Right?" Morgan says, uncertainty creeping into his voice. Reid nods slowly, licking his lips.

"Fine." Reid agrees, going to slip the toy back into its bag- Morgan shivers as he realizes that Reid's trying to hide…

"Reid are you"—His eyes shiny and slick as Reid's erection pitches an obvious tent through the material. Reid inches back, trying to put distance between him and Morgan.

"I'm sorry"— Reid tries to get up, but Morgan grabs his forearm and holds him. Reid bites his lip; Morgan's grip is light; he could get away if he wanted to. Reid's trembles as Morgan's hand slides to the back of his head, warm fingers carded through his shortened hair- they grip lightly, deliberately as Morgan draws Reid in for a kiss.

Reid could push Morgan away- but why would he ever want to do that?

Morgan groans as Reid swipes his along his bottom lip; letting him inside. Reid flicks his tongue against Morgan's, tracing the ridges of the roof of his mouth. Morgan's grip tightens as Reid shifts, crawling into Morgan's lap. He wraps his long legs around Moran's hips, rocking gently-Morgan pulls back to bite Reid's lip.

"Don't you ever apologize"- Morgan whispers, "this is beautiful." Morgan snakes a hand between them and squeezes Reid's erection. Reid grunts, bearing down on the pressure.

Morgan grips Reid's hips, rolling them; loving the friction. He bends to bite at the juncture of where shoulder connects to neck. Reid groans low as he clutches Morgan's arms.

Reid's chest heaving as Morgan catches his eye.

"What?" Morgan smirks as Reid gives him a look.

"Why"—

"I'm gay?" Morgan kisses Reid at the corner of his mouth. "Can't you tell? Or am I not being straight forward enough?"

"Mmm- no, you're good." Reid sighs as Morgan nips at the sharp line of his jaw- shivering as his hand runs along the sinewy rope of muscle in his arm. Their kisses morph from languid, slow- to heated messes.

Morgan laughs as Reid squeaks in protest as he pulls away, smirk splayed across his lip as he reaches for the box—studying Reid's face as he picks up the tube of coffee lube. Reid shivers that much harder as he watches Morgan flip open the top, squeezing a large dollop on the pad of his thumb.

He places the tube down, spreading the gel on his finger; devilish look on his face as he swipes it against Reid's bottom lip, it gliding with relative ease. Reid's eyes flutter shut as his tongue darts out- catching Morgan's skin.

Reid breathes deep, the taste of coffee lighting on his tongue. Morgan grunts as Reid draws him in further, taste buds skating over the ridges of Morgan's skin. Reid's mouth is nothing but heat and slickness as he applies suction, enveloping Morgan's digit in one of the hottest caresses imaginable.

Morgan groans as Reid toys with his hand now; giving each digit the same attention. Morgan's mouth hangs open at the delicious assault.

"Kid-"Morgan grits as Reid's mouth gets tighter around his fingers. He doesn't let up, eyes closed, breath puffing on Morgan's hand as he sucks for all he's worth.

"Spence!" Morgan grips Reid's jaw, fingers sliding out of his mouth with this obscene pop. Reid sighs, giving Morgan the most heated stare.

"I. Wasn't. Done. Yet." Reid's voice is low, setting Morgan's body afire. Morgan smirks-_whatcha gonna do about it?_

Morgan yanks on Reid's shirt as Reid attacks Morgan's neck, leaving bites and marks that he knows will have Garcia wondering. Pay back feels good.

Morgan pushes the material aside, going for Reid's pants as well. Reid moans as Morgan's hands trace the ropey muscle along Reid's abdomen.

"So fucking gorgeous." Morgan sighs as he pushes Reid's pants away- pushing Reid to shuck them off.

Morgan leans Reid into the couch, leather sighing as if it were alive. Reid frowns a little as Morgan pulls away from him; he kneels, digging in the toy box again.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity overpowering his disappointment.

"Getting ready to fuck you with this." Morgan pulls up the vibrator, flicking the switch it hums. Reid's eye go wide.

"Is that okay?" Morgan's voice soft as he places the toy down on the couch, making Reid's cock bounce as it connects with the side of his knee.

Reid swallows, watching Morgan.

"I can't do anything until you say it's okay."

"It's okay." Reid nods, looking Morgan in the eye. "Please…I want you to." A small smile tugs on the corner of Morgan's mouth as Reid licks his lips.

"Alright then." Morgan kisses the scar on Reid's knee.

He looks down at Reid's mismatched feet.

"Damn, you make socks look sexy."

**a/n: I thought that was a good place to stop…mwah ha ha!**

**More to come later- I promise.**


End file.
